Affinity
The power to become supernaturally enhanced when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. Combination of Power Augmentation and Enhanced Condition. The opposite of Aversion. Also Called *Augmentation *Empowerment *Power-Up Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers (E.g: those with Water Affinity may be able to unlock Water Manipulation when they are in a large body of water). Some users may be able draw sustenance from their affinity or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Major Affinities *'Dead Affinity': gain strength from the dead or the death of others. *'Elemental Affinity': become stronger when in contact with a certain elemental force. *'Emotion Affinity': become stronger when feeling (or in contact with someone feeling) a certain emotion. *'Environmental Affinity': become stronger when at a certain landscape. *'Life Affinity': become stronger when living things are near. *'Karma Affinity': gain strength from human morale. *'Sin Affinity': become stronger from sin. *'Virtue Affinity': become stronger from virtue. Linked Affinities *'Archetype Affinity' - Become stronger by similar Archetypes. *'Alcohol Affinity' - Become stronger by drinking alcohol. *'Age Affinity' - Become stronger by aging. *'Belief Affinity' - Become stronger from belief. *'Blood Affinity' - Become stronger mentally/physically when blood is in contact. *'Bond Affinity' - Become stronger when empathetically bonded or within the vicinity of better halves. *'Chanting Affinity' - Become stronger when people chant you or your name. *'Chess Affinity' - Become stronger from the rules of chess. *'Cleanliness Affinity' - Become stronger from cleanliness. *'Combat Affinity'- Become stronger when fighting. *'Conquest Affinity'- Become stronger when one goes forth conquering and to conquer. *'Concept Empowerment': gain strength from concepts. *'Corruption Affinity' - Become stronger from corruption and evil. *'Cosmic Affinity' - Become stronger by cosmic forces. *'Danger Affinity' - Become stronger from when in danger. *'Demonic Affinity' - Become stronger from demonic energy. *'Destruction Affinity' - Be empowered by destruction and devastation. *'Dirtiness Affinity' - Become stronger from dirtiness. *'Divine Affinity' - Become stronger from divine spirits. *'Entertainment Affinity' - Become stronger from entertainment. *'Food Affinity' - Become stronger from food. *'Hunger Affinity' - Be empowered by hunger of oneself and others. *'Insanity Affinity' - Become stronger when someone, or yourself is insane. *'Letter Affinity' - Become stronger through Letters from the Alphabet. *'Lunar Affinity' - Become stronger when in moonlight. *'Machine Affinity' - Become stronger with machines. *'Magic Affinity' - Become stronger when being near anyone or being in any place magical. *'Mimicry Affinity'- Become Stronger when together with a personal power you copied. *'Morality Affinity' - Become stronger from the morality of others. *'Mystic Affinity' - Become stronger with mystic properties is around. *'Number Affinity' - Become stronger with numbers. *'Pain Affinity' - Become stronger when someone, or yourself, is suffering. *'Parasitic Affinity '- Become stronger when one leeches of hosts. *'Patronage Affinity' - Become stronger when someone patronizes *'Planetary Affinity' - Become stronger when on a planet. *'Ritual Affinity' - Become stronger through ritualistic practice. *'Solar Affinity' - Become stronger when in sunlight. *'Stamina Affinity' - Become stronger when there is stamina or sustainable source of energy. *'Suffering Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by the suffering. *'Survival Affinity'- Be empowered by survival. *'Tattoo Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by tattoos. Associations *Commonly accompanied by some form of Energy Absorption. *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their affinity is close. Limitations *May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. *May overload from absorbing too much. *May be weakened by the opposing affinity. *Loss of power without the affinity around or from going without contact with the affinity for an extended period. *May not be able to choose which Affinity you have. *Constant use of Affinity may increase dependency. Known Users Known Natural Occurrences *Full Moon (Various franchise); werewolves are at their strongest and most volatile state *Limbo (Charmed); expands magical powers *The Nexus of the All (Charmed); maximizes all powers *The Nexus of the Halliwell Manor (Charmed); intensifies all magical powers *Yellow Sun (DC); grants Kryptonians supernatural powers *Natural elements (Various franchise); empowers someone with elemental powers Known Artifacts *Humpty Lock (Shugo Chara); grants Amu Hinamori powers *Dumpty Key (Shugo Chara); grants Ikuto Tsukiyomi powers *Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *Emphyreal Sword (Charmed); strengthens whitelighters *Fairy blood (True Blood); vampires become resistant to fairy magic after drinking fairy blood Gallery File:Sozins_Comet.png|Firebenders (Avatar) reach maximum power when Sozin's Comet approaches. File:Hama_bloodbends_an_elephant_rat.png|Hama's (Avatar) waterbending reaches its most powerful at full moon, not only can she bend blood, but other bodily fluids, too. File:The_Hulk.jpg|Hulk's (Marvel) power comes from his rage. File:Werewolf2.jpg|Werewolves obtain maximum power under the full moon. File:Superman_-204.jpg|Superman ('DC) is strongest under a blue star. Aqua.jpg|Arthur Curry (Smallville) is at his strongest under the water. tsc-cast-large.jpg|Circle members (The Secret Circle) are stronger together. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Powers by type Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Combinations Category:Affinity Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers